Sleep
by renascence
Summary: A 'sleeping' Tamaki plays with a flustered and desperately tired Kyoya. SLASH. Tamaki/Kyoya. short and sweet! review please!


Author's note: My hands are cramped up at the moment. OW! But it was worth it. Just felt like writing this, really surprised no one has done this before. Tell me what you think or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC

* * *

**Sleep**

The rain pounded on the windows, as the wind scraped the branches along the side of he mansion. It was not this that Kyoya had awakened. The problem was the 6'0 slender goof ball who was currently _hogging_ Kyoya's bed. Sighing at the ridiculous sight, Kyoya grunted and laid on his side, his hip was teetering on the edge. It was uncomfortable to say the least but workable.

"He better not think to wake me up early for this." The raven muttered sleepily. He had a long day and all he wanted to do, like everyone else, was sleep. He allowed Tamaki to spend the night to end his useless blabbering about 'a mommy and daddy should at least sleep together' no matter how wrong it sound.

Of course, leave it to Tamaki to not the sexual innuendo behind that.

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya shut his eyes and began to doze off.

_Slap!_

Tamaki had unconsciously slapped the boy in the face. If there was ever a time Kyoya was livid it would be right now.

He pursed his lips into a thin line and bit down. It was too late to even get angry and he wouldn't do it again.

Right?

He waited for another five minutes until his eyelids drooped slowly and sleep consumed him.

"Mmh. Kyoya. More."

Kyoya wasn't sure what time it was when he heard that but because drowsiness was still over him, the boy overlooked it. After all, it had to be at least 4 o'clock.

It was just one of Tamaki's stupid dreams.

"Ahh. Kyoya."

Kyoya didn't miss that one. There was something in his voice that startled Kyoya. Matters were made worse when Kyoya realized that it was Tamaki's _erection_ poking his butt.

_Oh god._

Tamaki's hips rutted against Kyoya's back. The victim gasped, he was in shock and the movement had startled him beyond comprehension. Because the boy was so close to the edge, Kyoya had to use both hands to curl around the bed in case he fell.

Tamaki's dry humping did not help either.

Kyoya's glasses laid on the side table, he could barely see at the moment. The hand that had slapped him, curled around his chest, possessively.

Blinking, Kyoya instinctively tense the humping slowed a bit but the blonde began to moan.

Right in the shell of his ear.

A very sensitive spot of Kyoya's body. It had sent small shivers down his spine.

"Kyoya." Said boy's blood rushed to his pelvic region. The boy squeezed his legs tighter.

The raven haired boy was paralyzed to stop this as his most sensitive spots were being manipulated. Part of him just wanted to push the sleeping boy off him but the other side, wanted to indulge in all of this. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of his best friend like this but did he have to be so _attractive_? If it had been anyone else Kyoya would have long kicked them out.

Tamaki's other arm had found itself along the boy's hips, teasing the fabric of Kyoya's pajama pants. The boy stifled a moan. He was really trying to keep it in.

"Ahh. Mommy, I need you.", Tamaki's long fingers grasped the boy's crotch unexpectedly.

The boy bit his lip so hard it bled. It still did not help the moan that slipped out. Kyoya blushed, this was so wrong not to mention _embarrassing_ if Tamaki was to wake up this _very_ moment.

The blonde's movements didn't stop there, he reached under the boy's pants and gave his member a rough stoke.

"Ahh." Kyoya couldn't stop, it was too much for him. His mind was still out of it.

He restrained himself from bucking backwards too much, but went back on his word a few seconds later. His blush had intensified, the heat radiated from his face it seemed. Kyoya moved backwards experimentally. He curled his fingers around the edge of the sheets and rubbed against Tamaki's clothed member.

Tamaki's fingers had curled tightly on the boy's erection bringing him even closer to climax. Kyoya broke into a sweat, flustered and beyond caring if anyone heard.

He tightened his grip on the sheets till his knuckles turned white as more moans slipped out. Tamaki's mouth subconsciously found itself on Kyoya's earlobe lightly nibbling it.

"Ahhh. Ngh." Kyoya felt the hot fluid splash on the inside of his satin pants. He closed his eyes tightly, failing to stop his body from spasming. Tamaki's hands had meanwhile slithered and stayed on Kyoya's hip.

The boy's eyes glazed as his head fell back on Tamaki's shoulder. Sleep had consumed him.

"MOMMY'S AWAKE! YAAY!" Tamaki had yelled excitingly, the boy was currently dressed and waiting obediently on the side of the bed. There was so much room at the moment; what time was it?

Kyoya groaned and looked over at the alarm clock, in big bold letters it read 1:00. Again the boy groggily looked back at the blonde, whose head was cocked in mild interest.

"I'll give you some alone time to get ready!" Tamaki's over hyper voice made Kyoya pull both hands over his face.

"Oh and Kyoya?"

The boy looked up, arms falling back to his side. He didn't notice the blonde moving towards him.

"I was awake last night." Tamaki lustily whispered in the boy's ear. Before anything else could be said, Tamaki left the room. Kyoya blushed hardened .

Maybe Tamaki wasn't that much of an idiot afterall..


End file.
